


Untitled

by tresa_cho



Series: The One Where They're Pokemon Trainers [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Discussion, Gen, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is confused by humans and their fighting beasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Darcy wasn't sure whether to laugh or tazer him again.

“What is this mouse-like creature?” Thor asked, crouching. “And why does it speak to electricity like an Asgardian?”

“It's a Pokemon,” Darcy said. “Be careful. Pikachus aren't exactly friendly-”

Her warning came too late. Thor reached for it, and the wild Pikachu snapped at his fingers. Her hand flicked to her own pokeball, but Thor seemed unaffected. He didn't even flinch. In fact, he burst out in a booming laugh that startled the creature.

“I like this creature! I must have one. How do I obtain such a courageous beast?” Thor stood.

“Try this.” Darcy tossed him a spare pokeball. He stared at it. “You throw it at the Pikachu and hope it likes you.”

Thor pursed his lips. He turned to the Pikachu and chucked the ball at it. It dodged the sloppy toss and growled at Thor, red cheeks sparking. Darcy rolled her eyes.

She pulled a pokeball from her sling and kissed it chastely. Letting it go, it bounced on the ground. “Liepard.”

The elegant cat Pokemon trotted out under Thor's amazed gaze. The Pikachu was on its haunches instantly, growling. Liepard looked at Darcy for instruction.

“Shadow Claw,” Darcy said. Liepard swept forward and dragged her claws across the Pikachu's front. Thor cried out and lurched forward, dragging Liepard away from the Pikachu.

“What is this manner of violence?” he asked sharply. Darcy quickly returned Liepard to her pokeball.

“That's what Pokemon do. They fight so we don't have to,” Darcy said. She didn't fail to notice that when Thor picked up the injured Pikachu, it did not protest. “You don't have Pokemon where you come from?”

“No. Nor would we pit helpless creatures against those who cannot defend themselves,” Thor said. Darcy sighed.

“They are not helpless in the least. They can attack people straight up, and can even kill if you're not careful,” Darcy said. “They're all equipped with powers that protect and maim.”

“How can I assist this one in healing?” Thor asked, nodding to the Pikachu in the crook of his arm. Darcy handed him a pokeball.

“Tap it with this, and we'll take it to a Pokemon Centre,” she said. Thor captured the Pikachu and held the pokeball in his hand gingerly. “Come on.”

Darcy sweet talked the nurse into letting Thor heal the Pikachu without a trainer ident card, and dragged Thor from the Centre as soon as she could. Jane would kill her if she let any of the women get their hands on Thor.

“I do not understand,” Thor said, once they were back at the lab sipping a bit of wine. The professor had broken it out when they realised that it was indeed an Einstein-Rosen bridge they had seen. The Pikachu was crawling around on the floor, examining its new surroundings. “Why do your people enslave helpless creatures and force them to do battle? There is no glory in that.”

“We don't force them to do battle.” Darcy leaned back in her chair. “My Pokemon want to fight for me. I don't fight them, but if I'm in danger they're my protection. They're my friends. And now you have one too.”

“I would not ask him to fight for me,” Thor said. “I can wage my own battles.”

“He doesn't have to fight for you,” Darcy said. “You can just have him with you. Nobody will require you to fight. Unless you get involved in a bad crowd. I don't fight my Pokemon if I don't have to. Jane doesn't fight hers.”

Thor watched his newly acquired Pikachu wander the floor of the lab, sniffing at the electronics. Darcy swished the wine around in the glass.

“Get to know him. You'd be surprised how close you can get to it,” Darcy said. Thor nodded. Darcy had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful and obnoxious relationship.


End file.
